1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting refecting angles of grill reflectors for a grill burner in a gas oven range, and more particularly to a device which adjusts reflecting angles of grill reflectors in a gas oven range, especially of an upward exhausting type, depending on the nature and sizes of objects for cooking to improve the thermal efficiency of a grill burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, these kinds of device have been known in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 63-159108(10.18.1988), which has disclosed a heating cooker including a reflecting angle adjusting aquipment for adjusting shapes of reflectors for a heater using an electronical remote control, and in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Pyong 1-58006(4.11.1989), which has disclosed a heating cooker including heaters disposed in a lower and upper room of cooking shelves respectively, and reflectors disposed under the lower heater and above the upper heater, respectively, and made of a shape-memory alloy changeable depending on the temperature of the heating rooms.
In the conventional technologies, there had been defects that it was difficult to control finely the desired reflector angle, and that the reflector angle was adjusted depending on the temperature of the heating rooms regardless of the natures and sizes of objects for cooking, so that the thermal absorption efficiency of the objects is deteriorated.